Golden Harvest/Gallery/Season 2
The Return of Harmony Part 2 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Twilight smiling S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Crowd cheering S02E02.png Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Pony Pile-up Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Twilight can't reach S02E03.png|I must get that doll. Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png|This is not going to be easy. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|MINE!!! Ponies running S2E03.png|They're desperate for that doll. Applejack and Pinkie Pie seeing ponies chasing S2E03.png|Pony stampede. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png The ponies come to look at Smarty Pants S2E03.png The mayor begins to blush S2E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Twilight, Spike and Applejack S2E04.png Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png|First canon appearance of Golden Harvest and Derpy Hooves together. Golden Harvest bobbing for apples S02E04.png|That apple is going to be mine. Derpy plug S2E4.png|or not... Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png|Golden Harvest took over Rarity's place in this scene during production. Derpy Plugpull S2E4.png Golden Harvest scared S02E04.png Golden Harvest dancing S02E04.png Ponies dancing S2E04.png Twilight 'we're here' S2E4.png Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Golden Harvest1 S02E04.png Princess Luna walking S2E04.png Luna Cape S2E4.png Luna wings spread S2E4.png Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png Golden Harvest2 S02E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna talking 2 S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png|At the bottom. Luna talking 4 S2E04.png Luna 'not screams of' S2E04.png The ponies bow down before Princess Luna S2E04.png Twilight and Luna walking through S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Everypony scared S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Luna Eyes 3 S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png Ponies depressed S2E04.png Pinkie Pie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png Pinkie Pie looking at something S2E04.png Goldengrape about to throw spider S2E04.png Goldengrape angry S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs S2E05.png Sister Crowd S2E5.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|Ready? Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Set... Ponies running S2E05.png|May the race begin. Golden Harvest Jump S2E5.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle pushing hay bale S2E05.png|Them ponies are strong. Golden Harvest S02E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle S2E05.png The Cutie Pox Berryshine S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates S2E06.png|She entertains the crowd. Ponies watching S2E06.png|This is so amazing. Pie for you S2E06.png|Time for lunch. The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Hooray!! DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest outside in garden S2E9.png|She looks fancy. Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png|Partying hard. Rarity uhh S2E9.png|Golden Harvest looks cute the way she is holding her drink. Rarity thing S2E9.png|Golden Harvest has a nice looking outfit. Rarity over there S2E9.png|Otherwise Golden Harvest looks adorable. Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Golden Harvest is slowly approaching. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Golden Harvest has a nice smile. Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png|Huh? Hearth's Warming Eve Ponies backstage after the pageant S2E11.png Family Appreciation Day Long line S2E12.png|Waiting in line to buy zap apple jam at Sweet Apple Acres. The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Sweetie Drops and Golden Harvest cheering S2E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png|A farewell to Applejack. Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14.png|Nope, haven't seen Applejack anywhere. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Waiting for cider (fourth in line). Everypony gathering S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Rarity near faint S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png|Cider, cider, cider, cider!!!!! Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings excited S2E15.png|Over to the left Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png|Why so sad girls? Sweetie Drops, Berryshine, and Golden Harvest impressed S2E15.png He's Flim He's Flam S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville overview S2E17.png|Talking to Cherry Berry on the bridge in the lower right corner. Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|We're searching for the perfect stallion. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With her special somepony outside a tent with a purple roof. Daisy running S02E17.png|Starvation makes us freak out. Lyra Heartstrings running S02E17.png|How did I get up here? Lily running S02E17.png|So....hungry. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png|Who doesn't love smiles? Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png|Golden Harvest with her eyes open. Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png|Than she closes her eyes. Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png|You're being followed Pinkie. Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png|More have joined the stalking group. Pinkie Pie smiling song S2E18.png Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png|She doesn't seem to mind. Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Those are some big smiles. Pinkie Pie singing "smile as wide as a mile" S02E18.png Pinkie Pie "does anypony have a toupee?" S02E18.png Confused background ponies "toupee?" S02E18.png Background ponies laughing at Cranky S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png|Fluttershy in her natural state. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Fluttershy will become vicious because of this gathering. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png|Fluttershy is about to act the way she was taught to act. Long line of ponies gasp S02E19.png Speed backing2 S02E19.png Ponies going to the back of the line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png It's About Time Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png|Her speech won't seem serious with that face. Ponies laughing S2E20.png|That face is quite funny. Worried Ponies S2E20.png|Astonished Golden Harvest. Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.png|That's not a good use for a pony. Con Mane gets all the fillies 2 S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Chrysalis surveys chaos S2E26.png|RUN!!! Dr. Hooves, Golden Harvest and Tornado Bolt in alley S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Part of Golden Harvest can be seen here. Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png|She can also be seen here. Photo of Rarity and Fancypants S02E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|Golden Harvest can be seen on the far right. Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png |index}}